


Mementos

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [283]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accepting Draco, Hoarder! Harry, M/M, Memories, Tumblr Prompt, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry likes to keep little reminders of his and Draco's relationship around him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [283]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lovely prompt: _How about Drarry trying to agree on decorations for their new place together?"_
> 
> I imagine, after his awful childhood, Harry would enjoy having things of his own and decorating his rooms with items that held happy memories.

“I don’t understand why you’re so attached to all this rubbish,” Draco said, frowning at the busy shelf of knick-knacks that Harry had created in their beautifully decorated bedroom. “It’s so disorderly! Old buttons! Muggle train tickets! Even a _pebble?_ ”

Harry smiled. 

“I lost the button from my shirt during our first date,” he explained. “The train ticket is from the time we visited the Lake District. The pebble is from that beach at Cornwall, where you first told me you loved me.”

Draco felt himself flush with feeling. Perhaps a few mementos weren't the worst disaster in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
